Secret AfterSchool
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Songfic: Maka and Kid fell in love instantly. Everything is okay then? Not exactly... Maka is a Junior in High School and Kid is her Teacher... Can they keep this secret relationship afterschool? M for suggestive themes. KidxMaka slight AU. Secret Afterschool
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This took foreverrrrr to write! Enjoy! Song is Secret Afterschool by GUMI, Miku, Miki, Rin, Luka, Iroha, Yuki, Meiko, and Lily

* * *

**I want you **

**Do you want me?**

**Monday morning, would you notice my hairstyle, which is somewhat different than usual?**

** I shortened my skirt by 10cm**

** I want to make your heart beat like crazy that's my girlish wish**

This monday will be diffrent. I let my hair down from my usual pigtails and shortened my skirt by pulling it up even higher. The uniform for our school is a red-plaid skirt, white button-up shirt, black loafers, and a red sweater. Kid loves it when I wear these knee-high stockings... I guess I'll wear them too.

My name is Maka Albarn. I'm 17 and in 11th grade at a school called the DWMA. Death Weapon Meister Academy. For weapon's and their meisters, run by the Grimm Reaper. We call him Lord Death. Lord Death has a son. His name is Death the Kid and is 19 years old. He's really smart and graduated early becuase of that. Did I forget to mention that he's my teacher? He's tall, has pitch-black hair with white stripes on one side, golden eyes, and a extreame passion for symmetry. My friend jokes that it's his fetish. I know that it is his 'thing'. Why would I know? I'm his lover. It's secret so don't tell anyone, okay?

I left the top few bottons of my shirt un-done showing a little cleavage. I smiled and grabbed my bookbag. I walked out of my apartment building and saw my weapon partner waiting for me patiently on his motorcycle, "Common' Maka! We're going to be la-... What the hell did you do? Don't dress like that! You'll get raped if I'm not with you!"

"Please don't start acting like my father agian," I sighed. sitting behind him and putting a helmet on.

**Outside the window I can hear your laughter **

**That's enough to prick my heart **

**it starts to hurt**

** So don't say anything**

Once we got to school, I went to my locker. My friend Liz came up to me, "Hey Maka!"

"Hey Liz. What's up?" I asked, getting my books out of my locker.

"Two things. One, you look hot today. Two, I'm stealing my boyfriend tonight. I really want to see this one movie with Soul!" She smiled. I closed my locker and giggled.

"Thanks and okay. Wait... It's Monday though?" I said. She smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Don't stay out too late."

"Okay Mom!~" She joked. I lightly punched her in the arm. Liz is Kid's cousin. I don't know how though... Liz doesn't even know about my and Kid's... fling. No one does.

I walked down the hallway to my homeroom and my first period class. Kid's room. I walked in to the classroom not even looking at my lover.

What?

We can't let our secrets known. We act like nothing has even gone inbetween us before. It's after school when we get serious.

I saw in the corner of my eye, he looked up. I sat down with my two bestfriends in the class, Kim and Jackie. Jackie smiled, "Good morning Maka!"

"Hey guys." I smiled. Kim put her hand up.

"Guess what?" Kim asked excitedly, "I heard that Hiro likes you!"

"Who's Hiro?" I asked. I honestly don't care who it is... I only have eyes for one man...

"That guy that no one likes." Jackie said. OH! That guy who used Excalibur! Yeah... no one likes him.

I heard Kid scoff at that. I giggled.

"Don't worry. Why would I go out with him?" I said to "Kim and Jackie", but who I was really trying to say it to was Kid.

"Good choice. When he gets us Death Bucks, he always gets our orders wrong!" Kim complained. Jackie nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and students started to fill the classroom. I turned to the front. Kid was going through roll call, "Maka?"

"Here!" I said. Once he was done, he started his lecture.

Soon enough it was 9:30, the end of first period. The bell rang and everyone started to leave. I was the last one out of the class. I giggled when I felt him grab my behind discreetly.

* * *

**(2)You are as beautiful as a flower**

** You make me head over heels for you **

**I miss you and long for you every day And I can't sleep, **

**thinking about you every night **

**My heart craves for you, waits for you**

** As I carry this secret crush on you My little lady, my little lady, my little lady**

I am Death the Kid and I am a teacher at the DWMA. I'm in love with one of my students. I know what you are thinking... two teenagers- I'm 19- fooling around... No. It's isn't like that at all. Yeah, we do fool around a little. If I said I didn't like that part, I would be lying. We have a deep understanding of eachother and... I don't have a good word for this...bond. We have a special bond. It was love at first sight... and that is not an understatement.

The first time I saw her, the whole world stopped. My heart skipped a beat, I was at a loss for words, I became a babling idiot. The way she laughed... her smile... the way that she is way too innocent for her own good... that cute blush she has when I tease her... She is absolutly perfect (and symmetrical). Is it that bad for a teacher to have a crush on his student?

I swear when she first spoke to me, the birds sang. I fell head over heels for her immediatly.

I was overjoyed when I found out she had the same feelings for me. If this love is wrong... then I don't know what is right...

* * *

**(1)The truth is, I already realize That I'm head over heels for you**

** this is "the first time" I've felt this way**

** I'm not a little girl anymore**

** I want everything Greedy, aren't I?**

** I want to keep your gaze all to myself**

** Look at me and only me **

**Can I voice such a bold wish?**

** Secret after school**

The final bell rang and I could barely contain my excitment. The halls were flooded with students. I rushed to my locker and dropped everything in it. I fix my hair, put on some lip balm, and poped a mint in to my mouth. I pulled up my skirt a little more shortening by 2 inches. I can't wait.

Once no one was in the hall anymore, I snuck in to Kid's room and shut the blinds and locked the door. I heard his soothing voice, "Hey beautiful."

I turned around and gave him a hug, "Hey handsome."

"So, rumor has it that Hiro likes you. It drives me crazy to see anyone think about you in THAT way other than me..." He placed his hands on my hips, "Dressing like this for me, won't help... "

"I'm guessing you're in a playful mood today?" I giggled at his use of words. He smirked.

"If you're going to dress like that, yes." He picked me up and sat me on his desk, "You're driving me mad, my love..." he with his lips brushing up against my neck.

"Soul will be out for a while with Liz. Do you want to come over?" I asked, as he started kissing my neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yepp, we'll be all alone." I whispered in his ear. I heard him chuckled. Kid and I haven't had sex. All we have done is kissing and some touching. Neither of us have seen the other naked but... maybe that can change. He is always so gentle with me and respects my privacy. He never pushes my boundries. I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Maybe... we could do more tonight...?"

"More?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded. He chuckled, "Maka, I don't want you to think that all I want is to sleep with you. You know that I love you more than anything. I won't do anything unless you want me to. Are you sure you want to do 'more' now? We could just watch a movie ton-"

"I-I'm sure." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you." He helped me off his desk and we left (making sure no one saw us).

**Saturday night, what are you doing? **

**My feelings grow more intense during the time we're apart**

** Girls have things they're super curious about, too**

** I want to do and know about lots of things it's my adolescence **

**In secret What happened in the classroom that day**

** I can't tell anyone... But I want to I feel like I'm breaking apart **

**You're such a sadist**

I opened my front door and we both walked in. I locked the door. I giggled to see Kid having another symmetry fit about my 'aysmmetrical' apartment. He started to fix the paintings on the wall, "So much lack of symmetry!"

"Kid~ why don't you distract yourself on me, huh?" I started to remove my sweater and shoes. You looked back at me and blushed. He quickly removed his shoes. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom. I locked my door also behind us. He grabbed me and pulled me on to the bed with him.

Our lips pressed together with passion. He snaked his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly. Our tongues danced together eagerly. He pulled me agianst him, pressing our bodies together. I grasped his shirt as he began to kiss my neck. He nipped at my skin lightly. I giggled slightly, "Say Kid... don't tease me so much; you're such a sadist."

"Sorry... It's hard not to with you being so... so... irrisistable." He smirked, going back to kiss me on my lips agian. He stopped, "Would you like to come over Saturday? I have a king-sized bed that needs broken-in."

We both laughed at his comment. I punched his arm jokingly, "Shut up!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." He chuckled.

I smiled leaning in agian, "Now where were we?"

As we kissed agian, I remembered the day when we first realized our feelings for eachother.

_*Flashback*_

_I forgot my Math book in 'Mr. Death's' room. Once the last bell rang I went to his classroom. I walked in to his room and he was reading a book. He looked up when I walked over to him, "Oh, hello Maka."_

_"Hi Mr. Death. I left my math book in here. Is it okay if I go grab it?" I asked. He smiled._

_"Of course, go ahead." He said. I went over to grab my book from my desk and I felt his eyes on me. I've had a crush on the new hot teacher since I first saw him. I blushed at the thought. I grabbed it quickly and I ran over to thank him but... I tripped on something. He caught me and helped me up. We just stared in to each other's eyes._

_He kissed me! And... I kissed back. He pulled away, "I'm so sorry Ma-"_

_"No! It's absolutly fine..." I said. He shook his head._

_"No, it isn't. I just kissed you! I-it's so unethical!" He hit himself in the head._

_"I'm not going to tell! D-don't get upset! I kissed back!" I yelled, trying to get him to calm down._

_"I-I... I'm sorry Maka..." He sighed. After that he avoided me for a week. He was driving me insane. I just had enough. I stormed in to his room one day._

_"Mr. Death!" I yelled, shutting the door behind me. He looked up. His eyes widened. I slamed my hands on his desk, "PLEASE STOP AVOIDING ME! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T FEEL THAT SPARK EITHER! I know you're confused about this because I am too! I've never had this feeling before in my life and YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME SORT THIS OUT!"_

_"M-Maka... I-I..." He stuttered, blushing a bright red. I gritted my teeth._

_"Damn you for making me feel this way!" I walked around his desk and pressed my lips against his._

_*End of flashback*_

**Don't tease me with your gaze I'm embarrassed, **

**but happy at the same time I'll give you a sign that only you will know, **

**so that we won't be found out **

**So hold me tight Every time the distance between us becomes closer**

** I feel like I've become an adult **

**I'm afraid I'll grow addicted to this forbidden taste Secret after school**

_**Transparent lines **_

_**Undone buttons**_

_** Racing heartbeats**_

_** Caressing hands **_

_**Trembling lips **_

_**Trickling sweat **_

_**Swaying hair **_

_**Close your eyes **_

_**Lower your voice **_

_**Sweet words **_

_**Don't say them **_

_**Hold me tight **_

_**Kiss me**_

We both cuddled up against each other, sweating and breathing heavily from what we just did. He just showed his love for me and I showed him my love for him. That's why they call it making love right?

"That was amazing..."

"I'll say..." He said. We got dressed and he left. I was still blushing and smiling. I kept dancing around like an idiot. I froze when I heard the front door open.

"Hey Maka." Soul said walking in with Liz. Liz ran over and hugged me.

"Maka!" She smiled. I hugged back. She pulled away, "Why do you smell like a guy's calogne?"

"I-I don't..." I said. Soul came over and sniffed me too.

"Yeah, you do... It kinda smells like Mr. Death's..."

_I sighed. It looks like we are screwed my love..._

**And thus our secrets are increasing **

**Can we continue this way? **

**The more I'm unsure the deeper I sink in and the more I lose myself **

**I love you **

**My chest feels so hot this throbbing pain won't stop**

** is there something wrong with me?**

**I blush just by thinking about it**

** A secret after school that only we know**


	2. AN: More?

You guys thought it was THAT good?! Wow. I'm glad!

I was thinking about turning this into a multiple FF. What do you think? Vote on my Profile page!

Love~ Rachel 


End file.
